


Just Behave

by MrsParkJimin18



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Fetish, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, bratty sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsParkJimin18/pseuds/MrsParkJimin18
Kudos: 15





	Just Behave

You receive a text from your lover, and she has not had the best of days.  
Her: What are you doing?  
You: My yoga stretches. How was work?  
Her: Don’t fucking ask…What are you wearing?  
You: Yoga pants and a sports bra…Why?  
Her: Do not question me. Go change. Purple bra, purple lace panties, knee high purple socks. Now.  
You don’t hesitate, especially when she is in one of her moods. She gets so controlling, so bossy, so demanding, and she loves when you are defiant. So, you decide that you don’t want to wear purple, and you put on your pink bra and panties set, with the pink and white thigh highs. You hear the garage door open, so you hurry back to your yoga mat.  
She walks in, completely ignores you on the mat, goes into the kitchen, pours a glass of wine, kicks her heels off and walks across the living room. She gets comfortable in the oversized papasan chair you two bought a couple months ago, she calls it her throne. You are content watching her, taking a sip of her wine, rubbing her temple, her eyes suddenly meet yours. Usually they look soft and light brown, but today they are so bright green, they almost seem to glow.  
“What are you doing staring at me? Mm?” Her tone tells you she is in no mood to play games, but you aren’t feeling the need to be fully compliant.  
You crawl over to the chair, she takes another sip of wine, you kneel in front of her, sitting back on your feet, “What would you like me to do? Mm?”  
Her lips tighten, a malevolent smirk rises at the corners of her mouth, “Babygirl, do you mock me? You should do as I say.”  
“But how can I when you haven’t told me what to do and maybe I don’t want to?” You pout to her.  
She leans forward, grabs the back of your neck passive-aggressively, “Stand up, since you don’t want to behave.” You comply. “Turn around.” You comply. She gently rubs your ass, then gives it a firm smack, leaving her print. “Bend over.” You bend forward, using the table to hold you steady.  
“Babygirl, you have soaked your panties already.” She bites her bottom lip and uses her nail to trace the lines of your lips through your panties. Sliding your panties to the side, she uses her fingers to separate your wet lips. “Get on your knees, I have a surprise for you.” As always, you comply.  
With your head down and your ass up, she gives it a little rub and smack. You wince, but you love it, “Babygirl, I love the way your ass bounces.” She gets off the chair and you feel her warm tongue lick from your clit, up your slit and into your wet hole. She spreads your lips with her fingers as her tongue laps up the juices flowing from your hot core.  
“You taste so good Babygirl, and you are nice and wet for me.” She licks and sucks at your clit some more. “You ready for your reward?” You whimper and moan, as you feel like you are going to reach your climax, “Y-yes I’m ready.”  
Suddenly, you feel her entering you, but it’s not her fingers. She penetrates you slowly and deeply, your tight walls gripping the object inside of you. “Tell me if it’s too deep, mm?” You realize what your surprise is…a strap-on! It feels so good, she is stroking perfectly, you moan and whimper as she strokes in and out.  
“Keep stroking…just like that….don’t stop…I-I’m cumming…” Your voice trails off into a moan, your body begins to tremble and shiver, the buzz flows from deep within your core, and you reach your peak. Your juices splashing out around the member inside of you, streaming down your legs and leaking on the floor. Your knees become weak and you lay down on your stomach. You haven’t cum like that in a while, and your body was not prepared for that fully body climax.  
“Baby you came so good for me,” she praises you as she pulls out. “Turn over, I’m not done.” Your body is exhausted and shaky, but you comply as always. She leans forward, kissing your lips, parting them with her tongue, tasting the inside of your mouth as if it was the first time. Her tongue leaves a wet trail down your chin, to your neck. She sucks and leaves marks as she makes her way to your succulent mounds, drawing your nipple into her mouth with her tongue. Your moans intensify, you interweave your fingers through her hair. Her tongue begins it journey to the one place you want it the most, you squirm impatiently under her, as she teases you. She knows exactly what to do to get you ready for the ultimate high.  
“Your skin is so soft on my tongue, Babygirl, you take such good care of yourself for me,” she looks up and smiles cunningly at you, “Are you ready to finish, mm?”  
You thrust and roll your hips, so your warm, wet lips grind on her chin. She spreads your legs as wide as they will allow, you feel the warm breath from her mouth, then her wet tongue is licking and sweeping around your clit. She uses her lips and draws your whole pearl into her mouth, sucking and flicking, slipping her fingers into your warm, wet walls. Penetrating and hooking them at the perfect angle to help you reach your high. You moan and whimper, rolling your hips, fucking her mouth until you cum, wetting her face and shirt with your wet juices. Your walls grip and pulsate around her fingers, until your legs go limp. She kisses your inner thighs, then moves up so her head lays on your stomach.  
You both lay there on the floor exhausted, “Babygirl, did you enjoy your surprise, hm?”  
You pet her hair as you both close your sleepy eyes, “Yes, Baby, I did.”


End file.
